


Believe It

by Okami01



Series: Bottomitri Weekend 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude and Dimitri spend some time together. They've been seeing each other for a while,  Dimitri isn't quite sure why Claude likes him so much and Claude is determined to convey the reasons.For Bottomitri Weekend - Intimacy prompt
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Bottomitri Weekend 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Believe It

" I think…" Claude drawls " That you've vern a good boy so a punishment isn't really in order."

They're laying on Claude's bed. Snuggled up. Dimitri's being greedy probably. The two of them already fucked out and warm.

But Claude's told him time and time again to simply ask for what he wants. Dimitri wants this. He wants everything Claude will give him really. 

Claude leans up against Dimitri's shoulder. 

One hand rolling Dimitri's nipple back and forth, the other twisting his hair. 

" You were such a good boy. You still are." Claude looks at him, even though it's embarrassing. He looks anyway and Claude smiles.

" I know sometimes you don't think you are but I want you to know that you're my good boy, Dimitri."

Claude smiles at him. His darkened green eyes glint with arousal. 

Dimitri struggles not to move away. Surely if Claude's saying it then it must be true.

" I love you, Claude," Dimitri says.

Claude smiles, and he kisses him, slowly and gently.   
" I know. I love you too." Claude squeezes his ass. Slightly hard. Dimitri leans further into the touch. Caught between grinding up against Claude's knee and pressing his ass into Claude's hand.   
" I love all of you, Dimitri." He whispers. 

Dimitri's breathing hitches. He wants to be sure but well… it's hard to be.

" I do want to spank you," Claude says, almost conversationally. Snapping Dimitri back to reality. Or at least the reality that Claude's living in. That's what Dimitri had asked for. Usually some sort of pain inflicting play. 

Dimitri is hardly the perfect lover. He tries and he doesn't think he's doing as good a job as Claude but he's trying. 

They aren't technically married. Slowly easing their kingdoms into things seemed like the best course of action. 

Dimitri sometimes wonders in a few years time if Claude would even want to marry him.

Claude squeezes his ass again. As if he can somehow sense Dimitri's troubled thoughts. 

" I love all of you, Dimitri. Because despite all the things that you've been through, you're still alive. You're still you. And I think that's amazing."

Claude waits. Dimitri can't think of any way to interrupt him. He nods, afraid to say anything more. 

" I don't want you to feel like I'm punishing you… if you're really into pain that's good."

" You look good like that. Eagar and relaxed. I wish I could keep you like this all the time. Though I suppose our love making wouldn't do much to close trade deals."

Dimitri likes listening to Claude talk. To the slow ministrations he's doing around Dimitri's cock.

" I like to see your face. When you're flushed like that. When you close your eye and let yourself go."

" I like seeing you too…" Dimitri slurs. His eye flutters open to Claude's soft expression. The Almyrain king examines him this way and that, rubbing his free hand against Dimitri's stomach. Maneuvering over, so he falls halfway into Claude's lap. 

" Good." Claude replies, soothingly. " You look intense sometimes. Even when you're happy. Especially now...Do you feel like you can be more free."

Involuntarily, Dimitri tenses. The war may be over but the dread and drive to make amends for all that he's done loom at his back. 

" I know," Claude says, tracing one of the scars on Dimitri's side. " We'll get through it together."

Moaning doesn't seem like the correct response but seeing as what Claude's doing with his hands, it's only natural. 

" And I know that I can't make you believe me… there isn't anything I want to make you do though. I'd like for you to believe me on your own.'

Claude lays Dimitri down and lays down next to him. Behind him. With his cock pressed flush against Dimitri's recently used hole. 

With Claude's hot and increasingly husky voice in his ear. 

" You like it like this right?"

" Yes, " Dimitri admits. Practically moans out.

Earlier today, they'd made love in a similar position. Claude was slow, careful and after the week they'd both had it was nice. 

Claude kisses Dimitri's ear. He hasn't stopped feeling Claude's warmth but now it  
almost feels even hotter. Literally and figuratively. 

" Good. Well, get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while."

Claude says things are Dimitri that he's heard before. Claude's nice heartwarming compliments.

How he's still who he is despite everything that's happened. Claude says things that aren't all that arousing. Praises Dimitri's work ethic and determination. His drive. The care he can hold towards people. 

Claude does something, massaging Dimitri's body in a way that makes him feel warm and safe. Dimitri cums like that again, moaning into the bed. 

Claude doesn't really stop talking. Dimitri is embarrassed, borderline overstimulated, but he listens anyway. 

How wonderfully Dimitri leans into Claude's touch. Claude kneeds at his ass again.  
The faces and sounds he makes. But with Claude speaking in those happy aroused honeyed tones, it makes Dimitri feel the same way. 

Claude complements Dimitri's appearance. One he's still not certain how he feels totally. When Claude traces his scars and tells him how much he loves him, it feels good more than anything else. 

Perhaps Dimitri doesn't only need pain to feel alive. He's thought about it before. On how he feels better being alive then he had before. 

Still Dimitri does enjoy the pain. Not out on the battlefield of course. But when it's from Claude he likes it. In the same way that he used to enjoy learning new fighting techniques. The soreness in his muscles and ache in his body.

Claude touching his body is a welcome change. Dimitri grinds into it lazily. He feels at peace more than anything else.

" I love you, Claude," Dimitri manages to mutter out sleepily. 

There will be time for other things later, for love making, words of praise and passionate forms of expression. his mind seems to think as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bottomitri Weekend! Don't know where this sappy fluff came from exactly but here it is
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
